Pieces of Me
by HalfPast12
Summary: Serena's world has totally been turned upside down by the sudden death of her parents. With Albus Dumbeldore suddenly turning up at her doorstep, will Hogwarts really be the place for her to be happy?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey!! This is my first story on FanFiction!! So, I hope you enjoy it!! Please read and review!!**

**Disclaimer: I own only one character. The rest belong to the great, JK Rowling. **

**Chapter 1:**

Serena roamed the dark streets of London. With a small bag in one hand, she had no place to go. She sat on the cold bench by the deserted park, tears rolling down her cheeks. She closed her eyes as images flashed through her head.

***flashback ***

Serena quickly pulled off her shorts and found a decent pair of black jeans to wear. Looking through the window, she could see the moon twinkling in all its glory. It truly was a beautiful night, and so, her parents had decided to go out for a little stroll. Just as she finished tying her shoelaces, she heard a loud crash from downstairs. Hoping no one was hurt, she quickly made her way downstairs.

"Check every hole until you find it," she heard a harsh voice command. Serena heard drawers being pulled open and slammed shut. She carefully walked down a few more steps, hoping that no one would notice her.

She carefully hid at the bottom of the staircase, trying her best to hear everything that was going on.

"Tell us where it is!!" the same voice yelled.

"I will do no such thing," she heard her father shout back, his voice slightly unsteady.

"Oh? So do you wish to join your little wifey in heaven?"

Serena gasped. She slowly turned her head, hoping to peep at the scene. Her eyes immediately caught sight of her mother, who lay sprawled on the floor, dead.

Serena quickly turned around and quietly made her way back to her room. She found her backpack and began dumping important things into it: clothes, money, treasures, and a photo album. Tears rolled down her cheeks and her head started to spin. She took a big gulp of air, hoping to steady herself. Serena quickly threw down her favorite painting that hung over her desk. Behind it was a small safe that had hid safely there for as long as she could remember. Inside the safe lay a hidden item that her parents had told her to carry whenever things seemed wrong. She had no idea what it was, but she knew that it was truly important to her parents.

Placing it in her bag, she climbed out of the window and climbed down the tree. Once her feet were safely on the ground, she ran for her life.

*** end of flashback ***

Serena wiped the tears off her face. In a moment, her entire life had seemed to change. Now, she needed a place to go. She slowly opened her eyes, but was startled to find an old man standing a short distance from her, watching her intently. He was tall, thin, and very old, judging by the silver of his hair and beard. He was wearing long robes and a purple cloak that seemed to sweep the floor. Behind his half-moon spectacles were bright blue eyes that seemed to twinkle with the moon overhead. Somehow, this man looked oddly familiar.

"Good evening, Serena. I was wondering where you were," the old man whispered, breaking the silence.

Serena slowly rose from the bench and tried to carefully back away from the man.

"Who a-are y-y-you?" Serena asked, frightened.

"Oh, terribly sorry. My name is Albus Dumbeldore. I have come to take you w—."

"P-please, please d-d-don't hurt me. I'll give you all m-my m-money, just d-d-don't hurt me."

The strange man in front of Serena chuckled. "I'm afraid you have misunderstood me. I am Albus Dumbeldore, Headmaster of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

Serena seemed to get really annoyed now. "What is this? Some kind of sick joke? I have no where to go. There are some evil people in my house, my parents are de—." She stopped, her back on a tree trunk, and slowly slid down to the ground. Reality had finally hit her: her mother and father were dead.

**A/N: Please review!!! All comments welcome!! **


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Haha, second chapter!!! Please read and review…

**Chapter 2:**

Albus Dumbeldore slowly walked towards Serena, hoping not to scare her further. Gently, he sat on the floor next to her.

"Will you please trust me?" he asked her quietly. Serena looked up into his blue eyes. Something in them seemed to make her nod. Her head started to spin even more. Slowly, she fell down, down, down into complete darkness.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Why did you bring her here?" Serena heard a woman say.

"Where else would I take her?" she heard Dumbeldore say. Serena slowly opened her eyes. She saw Dumbeldore and a woman standing by the door. "And besides, Hogwarts is the safest place for her right now." Dumbeldore replied. "Please Minerva, go call Poppy."

"Fine," Minerva said and walked out.

Dumbeldore turned around to see Serena sitting up on her bed. His frustrated face suddenly turned into a smile. Serena couldn't help but smile back.

"You've finally woken up," Dumbeldore said, his eyes twinkling. "I was just going to check on you."

"How long have I been sleeping?"

Dumbeldore quickly glanced at his watch. "I would say that you haven't slept enough, but roughly about four hours…"

"Oh…I'm sorry. I think I'll go now," Serena said, pushing the bed covers off her.

"Go?? I just brought you to the place that you're supposed to be…"

Serena looked around her. "A hospital??" she asked, uncertain.

Dumbeldore chuckled.

"This is only a part of Hogwarts," he explained, "a very small part."

"Hogwarts?? Isn't that the school you mentioned last night??" she winced at the thought of last night.

Dumbeldore seemed not to notice that as he immediately continued. "That's the one."

"So, what am I doing here? You said it was a place for witches and wizards. I very much doubt that I will fit into such a place…"

Dumbeldore seemed again very amused by this because, once again, Serena found him chuckling. When he saw the concern in Serena's eyes, however, he immediately stopped to explain. "My dear, have you ever made something happen in the spur of the moment, perhaps because of excitement or anger?"

Serena tried to think back, but was instantly brought back to the memories of her parents. She sighed. She knew this would take some time to get used to, but yes, there were times that she had apparently made things happen, without knowing how she did it. She remembered that when those moments did occur, she found a look of excitement in the eyes of her parents. She, however, was never the one to question.

Serena looked back up at Dumbeldore and nodded silently. "Were my parents als--?"

"Oh, yes. They were two very wonderful wizards…and I'm sure you'll turn out as great as them," Dumbeldore assured her.

Serena did not find the right words to say, but somehow Dumbeldore made her feel much better than she expected herself to feel.

Suddenly, a stern looking woman hustled through the door. She wore long green robes and was carrying a battered, old hat. The hat was the ones that she had seen children wear on Halloween when they dressed as witches and wizards.

_Funny,_ Serena thought. _We seem to know what they dress like, but we never seemed to believe their existence._

"Serena, this is Professor McGonagall. She will be your Transfiguration professor and she is also Head of Gryffindor House," Dumbeldore said.

"Hello, Ms. Martin," McGonagall said, giving her a tight smile.

Serena smiled in response.

"Well, now that the two of you know each other, its time to get you sorted," Dumbeldore announced.

"Ummm…sorted?" Serena asked, puzzled.

McGonagall seemed to respond automatically. "You will be sorted into a certain house. While you're here, your house will be like your family. Good deeds done will earn you points, while any rule breaking will cost you points. At the end of the year, the house with the most points wins the House Cup."

"Okay," Serena replied, slowly. "So, which house am I in?"

With that, McGonagall walked towards her and put the old hat on her head.

------------------------------------------

McGonagall led Serena to the Gryffindor Common Room. She froze when she saw that all the paintings around her could move and talk. She was even more taken aback when she realized that they moved from one frame to another.

McGonagall stopped in front of a large portrait of the Fat Lady, which swung open when the Lady saw the Professor approaching.

"Welcome to Gryffindor House…"

McGonagall led her up a small flight of stairs and stopped in front of a door, opening it. Inside, there were four beds. Only one bed was full of neatly folded clothes.

"Whose bed is that?" Serena asked, pointing to the occupied bed.

"Yours," McGonagall replied.

**A/N: Don't forget to review!!! All authors become more inspired when they have feedback. So, c'mon!! Inspire me!! LOL, thanks…**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Okay, I know this is probably a shorter chapter, but I was really excited about it. Hope you like it. Please read and review…**

**Chapter 3:**

Serena did not know exactly what she was supposed to do. Professor McGonagall had left her, saying that the other students would be arriving tonight. She scrambled off her bed and decided that she might as well put her new belongings away.

Wondering what subjects were taught here, she started off with her books.

Serena raised her eyebrows in wonder as she flipped through the various books that lay on her bed.

_Yep, _she thought to herself_, I won't be learning Math and Science here…_

Slowly, she managed to put her heavy books in her desk. She then picked up a set of robes that were folded neatly on her bed.

"Why do I need robes?" she wondered aloud.

"Well, actually, the robes are part of your uniform…"

Serena jumped out of fright: she had forgotten that the paintings could talk.

"Oh, ummm, thanks…" she said to the lady in the painting.

------------------------------------------------

Serena stifled a yawn as she looked out of the window. The clock tower somewhere in the distance had just struck noon.

She had completely cleared her bed except for the one box that lay royally on her pillow. It was a rectangular, black box. She picked it up with one hand and gently opened it with the other. Inside, there lay a long, thin wooden stick.

"A wand?" she asked herself quietly.

She picked it up and carefully examined it. It definitely did not look like anything magical to her, but she could feel a warm, tingling sensation running up her fingers. She smiled.

"Abracadabra!!!" she yelled, swishing the wand around. Around her, the inhabitants of the paintings burst out laughing.

Blood gushed up to Serena's cheeks, embarrassed. "Yeah, I knew that wasn't a real spell…"

-----------------------------------------------------

The pale boy carefully examined the creature that paced furiously in front of him.

A creature, that was all the pale boy could name him. What else could you name a living being whose face resembled more of a skull than an actual human face? With red eyes, whose pupils were slits? With a nose, that was as flat as a snake's?

However, it was not only the creature's face, even his hands resembled large, pale spiders, with long, white fingers.

"Simple tasks," a high, cold voice said.

The pale boy snapped his attention to the words the creature spoke rather than his physical appearance.

"Simple tasks," the voice repeated. "This is all I ask of you…and yet, even those are made complicated."

The creature turned to face the circle of people around him. His slit-like eyes turned to everyone in turn, as if expecting a response. His followers, however, all of whom were masked and hooded, remained silent.

The Dark Lord continued to pace the floor, stepping over the remains of the shattered photo frame of a family of three. He glanced back at it again.

He suddenly stopped, mid-stride, as if something seemed to strike him.

"Hold on," he whispered, his eyes back on the photo. "How many people did you kill?"

"There were only two, my Lord," a frightened response came from the circle, "a man and a woman."

The creature seemed to smile fanatically at the photo. He bent down and quickly picked up the picture from the ground.

"And yet, in this photo, there are three people: a man, a woman, and a teenage girl…"

He looked up at his followers again.

"Draco?"

The pale boy froze as the Dark Lord said his name. "Yes, Master?"

"I need you to do me a favour…"

**A/N: Okay, I really want to know what you guys think about this chapter. Please review!!!!!!!! =D**


End file.
